kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kvothe
Call me crazy but... In Wise Man's Fear, p 275, Kvothe sings his father's song, which nicknames his mother as Tally. On 498, Netalia Lackless "had run away with a troupe of traveling performers..." Does this mean what I think it means? Is Kvothe really Meluan's nephew? -BarGamer 06:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, good catch. I look forward to finding out if that was intended or not. --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 21:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Also, at the end of the same song where he calls Laurian "Tally", he sings the line "Not tally a lot less" which is sounds awfully similar to Netalia Lockless or Lackless? —Preceding unsigned comment added by JezDynamite (talk • ) 23:20, February 20, 2012 Ok, now this is just silly rampant speculation What would happen if Kvothe broke his mind into two pieces: One holding Spinning Leaf, and the other holding Heart of Stone? I vote for Avatar: The Last Airbender awesomeness, just because. ...And now I'm thinking of Elodin as Uncle Iroh, Ambrose as Zuko, and Auri as a female Sokka. 'Disclaimer: it's 3AM. 'BarGamer 06:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :If Kvothe pulled off Heart of Stone and Spinning Leaf at the same time he'd either cease to exist or simply become god. That's my guess. --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 04:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Box with no seams Heres an idea i was playing with.... In that storey told by Hespe about Jax when they were hunting the bandits, it talks about a box with no seams that he captures the name of the moon in... Later, Meluan Lackless has a box with no seams... Maybe it holds the name of the moon? Michael 04:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :So that would potentially make the Lackless family the descendents of Iax...which may tie them, and almost certainly Kvothe, directly to the creation war. Huffdogg 13:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Image source Can we get a source up for that image of Kvothe? I think we should source things as much as possible to give artists credit. I think Pat would want that, at least. Also, has anyone ever emailed Pat asking him what he thought of a full-breadth wiki on his book? Is he cool with it, sorta cool with it, stoked about it, etc.? —Preceding unsigned comment added by One true knowledge (talk • ) 13:03, April 24, 2012 Progress As Kvothe is the main character here, I thought it rather odd that his entry was so sparsely fleshed out. I have been trying to hit the bullet points of his time at the University, and have gotten as far as the end of NotW with it. If someone else cared to cover the time leading up to the University, the time in the employ of Maer Alveron, and/or his time with Felurian, that would be excellent. That is, if anyone is so inclined. If not, I will get to them eventually, but the Uni and Ademre are my most favoritest parts. Huffdogg (talk) 21:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC)